Jedna kobieta to koniec świata, a trzy intrygantki to już Armagedon
by paulina-anna-vic
Summary: Patrzcie, peleryniarz. Bajeranckie włosy Blondi, ciekawe, jakiej odżywki używasz...? I co to za strój, o ile sobie przypominam, Halloween mamy dopiero za kilka miesięcy. - Stark nie wytrzymał i musiał się odezwać, co zirytowało Lokiego. Natomiast rozdrażniony blondyn zmrużył swoje prawie granatowe oczy.


_Jedna kobieta to koniec świata, a trzy intrygantki to już Armagedon_

\- Kurde, Loki, co to ma być? Gdzie my do cholery jesteśmy?!

Tony rozejrzał się dookoła dość zaskoczony i tylko _nieco_ zdenerwowany, po dziwnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu, z jeszcze dziwniejszym widokiem na całkowicie nieznane mu miasto. Przecież członek Avngersów nie może bać się tylko tego, że nie zna miejsca, w którym wylądował za sprawą pewnego mistrza manipulacji. Prawda?

Loki zaklął siarczyście w myślach. Cholerny Stark musiał go rozproszyć akurat w trakcie teleportacji.

\- Cicho nędzny śmiertelniku. Próbuję się skupić, a z twoimi wrzaskami w tle jest to raczej trudne.

\- Jeśli mi powiesz, że zamiast tylko w przestrzeni, to przeniosłeś nas również w czasie, to nie ręczę za siebie, Rogaczu.

Loki policzył w myślach do trzech, odetchnął głęboko i już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy z pomieszczenia obok usłyszeli:

\- Nie jestem twoim Zwierzątkiem, do cholery jasnej!

Drzwi na wprost i lekko na prawo od naszej dwójki otworzyły się i z trzaskiem łupnęły w ścianę, ukazując, wybiegającego zza nich czarnowłosego chłopaka o brązowawej skórze. Młodzieniec stanął jak wryty, gdy ujrzał dwóch nieznajomych.

\- A kto mówi, że jesteś? - wymsknęło się automatycznie Starkowi.

\- Riki, natychmiast tu wracaj. - Padła komenda wypowiedziana głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Jego źródłem okazał się wysoki mężczyzna z długimi do pasa blond włosami w stroju absolutnie nieprzypominającym ziemskiego. W dodatku z pelerynką i dłońmi odzianymi w białe, jedwabne rękawiczki... Jasnowłosy również zamarł w bezruchu. Lekko zaskoczonym, a bardziej rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem skanując ,,gości".

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja muszę znosić tego rodzaju wybuchy charakteru, co twoje, Stark.

Wypowiedź Lokiego wyrwała z odrętwienia pozostałą trójkę ludzi.

\- Kim jesteście i co robicie w moim domu? - spytał blondyn patrząc w oczy Lokiemu. Równocześnie złapał za rękę Rikiego i przyciągnął go do siebie, tak, że stał on teraz lekko za nim.

-Hej! Co ty robisz?! Puść mnie!- krzyknął czarnowłosy, mierząc blondyna nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

\- Patrzcie, peleryniarz. Bajeranckie włosy Blondi, ciekawe, jakiej odżywki używasz...? I co to za strój, o ile sobie przypominam, Halloween mamy dopiero za kilka miesięcy. - Stark nie wytrzymał i musiał się odezwać, co zirytowało Lokiego. Natomiast rozdrażniony blondyn zmrużył swoje prawie granatowe oczy.

\- Jesteśmy tu przypadkiem. - Trickster spiorunował Starka wzrokiem. Milioner tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Iason, kotku, co się dzieje? - do salonu wkroczyła dość wysoka, czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Jej brązowo-złote oczy utkwiły spojrzenie na dwójce nieznajomych.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie kotkiem! - odparł zirytowany Iason.

\- Aaaa, witaj Loki, Stark! Spodziewałam się was trochę później, ale miło, że już jesteście.- cała czwórka utkwiła wzrok na postaci długowłosej dziewczyny, która puściła mimo uszu wypowiedź blondyna.

\- Znasz ich?- odezwał się Iason patrząc na czarnowlosą. W spojrzeniu jego granatowych oczu widać było rozdrażnienie.

\- A ty to kto?- Stark spoglądał na dziewczynę podejrzliwie.

\- Wybacz, już się przedstawiam. Paulina Anna Wiktoria Babińska, dla przyjaciół Tasha. Narratorka.- obdarzyłam ich moim uśmiechem.

\- Narratorka? I zaraz- Tasha? Jak to?- Stark poczuł się lekko zbity z tropu, co mu się rzadko zdarza.

\- Oh, Tony, na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Ale mam nadzieję, że Loki wie, o czym mówię?- spytałam z nadzieją w glosie.

\- Niestety tak, jednak bardziej interesowałaby mnie odpowiedź na pytanie: dlaczego nosisz moje kolory?- Loki spojrzał na mnie niezbyt przychylnym wzrokiem.

\- Podobają mi się i do twarzy mi w nich- odparłam z uśmiechem. Na co Loki tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Może mi ktoś wreszcie wytłumaczy, o co tu chodzi? - Riki zaczął się irytować.

\- Proponuję omówić to na siedząco, nienawidzę rozmawiać stojąc. Iason, mój drogi, przydałyby się drinki dla naszych gości. Jeszcze zanim usiądziemy- Iason; to jest Loki Laufeyson i Anthony Edward Stark, ziemski miliarder. Loki, Stark; przedstawiam wam Iasona Minka, głowę Syndykatu Tanagury na planecie Amoi. Ten młodzieniec to Riki.

\- Ok, czas na wyjaśnienia. Zacznę może od tego, że to ja pisze tę historię. Jestem tu, bo mam waszej czwórce coś do powiedzenia. Co do twojego pytania Stark; jestem Tasha, ponieważ z przyjaciółkami stwierdziłyśmy, że ją przypominam. Poza tym podoba mi się to zdrobnienie.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że tu nas rzuci ta nieudana próba teleportacji?- Zabrał głos Stark, trzymając w ręku swoją szklankę z whisky.

\- Tony, to nie był nieudany teleport, to ja zamieniłam punkt docelowy na apartament Iasona Minka.- Tony i Riki mieli niedowierzający wyraz twarzy.

\- Eh, widzę, że nie mam wyjścia. Dobra. Patrzcie uważnie.- powiedziałam zrezygnowanym głosem. Po chwili dało się słyszeć oburzonego blondyna:

\- Co to ma znaczyć!? Natychmiast to odwróć! - Trójka ludzi spoglądała na Iasona zszokowanym wzrokiem. W spojrzeniu Lokiego dało się przez mgnienie oka zauważyć najpierw osłupienie, potem podziw i, zaraz... Cień lęku? Wow, dobra jestem. Sprawić, żeby Trickster odczuł strach to dopiero wyczyn, ale za podziw też dziękuję, odwdzięczę się.

\- Tasha, domagam się zwrócenia mi mojej postaci! - odezwał się Iason grożąc mi wzrokiem.

\- Blondie, nie lubię, jak mi się rozkazuje, ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek, skoro nalegasz...Chociaż może jednak zmieniłabym zdanie, co do rozkazów...- puściłam oczko w stronę przedstawiciela tanagurskiej Elity, machnęłam ręką i ten piękny, lamparci ogonek i uszka zniknęły z postaci Iasona.

\- A było ci tak ładnie- westchnęłam nieco rozmarzona.

\- Wróćmy teraz do tematu.- dodałam po chwili i sięgnęłam po lampkę czerwonego wina Concord.

\- Piszę tę historię, bo nie podoba mi się dokąd prowadzą decyzje Iasona i Rikiego.- wskazałam swoją lampką alkoholu w strone obu panow. Blondyn właśnie upijał łyka swojego wina.

\- Loki i Stark to właściwie dodatek. Lubię was moi drodzy i stwierdziłam, że zobaczę, jak zareagujecie, gdy się spotkacie z Iasonem i Rikim. W sumie jesteście podobni. Iason- chcę ci powiedzieć, że jak większość facetów, nie chcesz przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, co czujesz. Co więcej, nie chcesz wczuć się w położenie Rikiego. On potrzebuje jasno ustalonych zasad, a nie zmieniania ich według twojego widzimi się. Riki- tobie radzę: nigdy więcej nie spotykaj się z Guy'em. Jeśli to zrobisz, Riki, Iason, będzie musiał działać szybko. Guy ciągle ma nadzieję, że będzie jak dawniej. On chce cię ocalić, Riki. Ocalić od Iasona. Nie wie, że ty tego nie chcesz. Tak właściwie, ty też nie wiesz, a raczej nie chcesz wiedzieć, co czujesz. Zastanów się nad tym. Co będzie, gdy z jakiegoś powodu zabraknie Iasona? Naprawdę tego chcesz?

Co do Lokiego: przestań zachowywać się jak ofiara losu i stan twarzą w twarz z rzeczywistością. To, że nie jesteś bratem krwi Thora, ani spokrewniony z Frigą, nie znaczy, że oni nie są twoja rodziną. Rodzina to nie tylko więzy krwi. Wiem, że masz na pieńku z Thorem, ale Friga? Czemu ją krzywdzisz, mówiąc, że nie jest twoja matką? Rozumiem twoje negatywne uczucia do Odyna. Porozmawiam z nim. Powiem, że NY nie był twoim pomysłem, a szansą na wydostanie się ze szponów Thanosa. Rozumiem to. Tylko, czemu ty nigdy się nie tłumaczysz? Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Nie zakładaj niczego z góry. Warto próbować, nie pal za sobą wszystkich mostów.

Stark, hmmm, co do ciebie, właściwie nie mam uwag, jesteś tu, można powiedzieć, bonusowo.- uśmiechnęłam się do Tonego, który już chciał mi coś odpowiedzieć, gdy ktoś inny zabrał głos.

\- Jakim prawem mnie pouczasz, śmiertelniczko?- Loki popatrzył na mnie złym wzrokiem znad swojej szklanki whisky.

\- Hmmm, dlaczego, pytasz... Zobaczmy: miałam ochotę napisać tę krótką historie i ostrzec was przed dalszym brnięciem w stronę, w którą zmierzacie. Jako narratorka mam do tego pełne prawo. Poza tym chciałam się z wami spotkać. W końcu to przez was od ponad roku tkwię w opowiadaniach i mangach.- uśmiechnęłam się do Lokiego.

\- I co? Mam się czuć zaszczycony?-sarkastycznie spytał Stark.

\- Moment, mówisz, że są o nas pisane historie? - z niepokojem w glosie odezwał się Riki.

\- No pewnie, że tak. Jedne lepsze, drugie gorsze. Najczęściej ongoingi są lepsze i to mnie dobija...

\- Tasha! Wyjęłaś już te talerze?! - wtem w drzwiach sąsiedniego pomieszczenia pojawiła dość niska, blondwłosa kobieta z butną miną i olbrzymią blachą ciasta w dłoniach. Sądząc po wciąż otwartych ustach, zapewne miała coś jeszcze dodać, ale biorąc pod uwagę wielkość jej zielonych oczu, zapewne „nieco" zdziwił ją widok, jej przyjaciółki siedzącej z czterema facetami. - Co tu się do cholery dzieje?  
A zaraz za nią wychyliła się z kuchni czarnowłosa dziewczyna, zdecydowanie wyższa od blondynki.

\- Tasha, czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

\- Co wy obie tu robicie? To moje opko jest! Nie liczycie się z prawami autorskimi?- odezwałam się ze swojego miejsca w fotelu.

\- Najwyraźniej sama chciałaś żebyśmy tu były. - spokojnie stwierdziła smukła brunetka, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

\- Nie wiem, czy chciała czy nie, ale najwyraźniej po coś tu jesteśmy. - mówiąc to, blondynka podeszła do stołu, rozsunęła drinki na boki i z hukiem walnęła blachą o blat.

\- Odpowiadając na twoje poprzednie pytanie, piekłam ciasto w kuchni.

\- W mojej kuchni...?- zapytał lekko oniemiały Iason.

\- A widzisz tu jeszcze jakąś kuchnię? - mruknęła z niejakim wyrzutem, podparła się dłonią w biodrze, drugą wskazując na drzwi, w których wciąż stała kolejna kobieta.

\- No już dobra, przynajmniej zrobiło się od razu weselej.- skomentowalam pojawienie się dwoch kobiet.

\- To są moje przyjaciółki- Pepper i Venom. Pepper, Venom, przedstawiam wam Iasona i Rikiego, a te dwójkę chyba już znacie?- przedstawiłam sobie towarzystwo zebrane w salonie.

\- yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Pe... pe.. peeeeeeeppp... Pepper?- to było jedyne, co było zdołał wykrztusić z siebie biedny Tony.

Blondynka, która przed chwilą została przedstawiona jako Pepper, uniosła prawą brew, do góry. Spojrzała na niego niejako z wyższością i westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Mowę mu odebrało, czy co? - mruknęła, z niejakim znudzeniem. Dusząc w zarodku wypowiedź Lokiego, który ze słyszalnym szczęknięciem zębów zamknął usta.

\- To ja może się zmyję...?- stwierdził Riki, któremu właśnie zachciało się wyjść na szluga.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz. Masz tu siedzieć dopóki nie powiem inaczej.- Blondie spojrzał surowym wzrokiem na swojego pupila.

\- Iason! - zaprotestował czarnowłosy młodzieniec.

\- No właśnie, nigdzie się nie ruszasz, dopóki nie zjesz mojego ciasta. - warknęła blondynka, zerkając na blachę z wypiekiem o całkiem trafnej nazwie: Snickers. Spojrzała na czwórkę mężczyzn, dodając: - żaden z was stąd nie wyjdzie! - Na co Loki spojrzał na blondynkę morderczym wzrokiem, natomiast Iason zachował spokój. W końcu nie bez kozery nazywano go Ice Man.

\- Ooooo, Pepper zrobiła ciasto. Ja chcę spróbować! Posuń się, Blondie.- rozkazującym tonem powiedziała Venom, którą nagle przestał interesować powód jej pobytu na nieznanej sobie planecie i usiadła obok Iasona.

\- Jakim prawem mi rozkazujesz, kobieto?

\- Bo po prostu jest kobietą, taka jest nasza natura. - Blondynka, wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wyciągnęła zza pleców nóż.

\- Czy tylko mnie dziwi skąd ona wzięła ten nóż...? - spytał nieśmiało Riki. Jego wypowiedź spotkała się z milczącym zdumieniem pozostałych panów. O Lokim natomiast można było powiedzieć, że wyciągnięcie noża z nicości przez zwykłą śmiertelniczkę, lekko go zadziwiło.

\- Ten nóż? - mówiąc to, blondynka wyciągnęła dłoń dzierżącą tą „zabójczą, śmiercionośną broń" w stronę Rikiego, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
\- Nie, Pepper, tamten drugi nóż, który za paskiem nosisz...- nic nie mogłam na to poradzić, te słowa same cisnęły mi się na usta.  
\- Ty i te twoje wymsknięte wypowiedzi. - z politowaniem stwierdziła Venom.

\- Oj dajcie spokój! - burknęła blondynka, po czym spojrzała na swoje dzieło, następnie zaczęła je wreszcie kroić. Po chwili, z czystym sarkazmem dodała - To nie Alicja w Krainie, samo się nie pokroi.

\- Pepper, może jednak dasz dojść do słowa Lokiemu...? To tylko taka moja sugestia.- zwróciłam się do Pepper.  
Blondynka ściągnęła usta na prawą stronę, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad wypowiedzią przyjaciółki. Spojrzała na Lokiego i westchnęła, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Po coś ma te usta. Jak chce mówić, to niech mówi, a nie siedzi jak ciele na tronie. - powiedziała spokojnie, przymykając powieki.

Zrezygnowani i pokonani panowie stwierdzili, że w tej sytuacji najbezpieczniej nie denerwować pań i zjeść ten cholerny kawałek ciasta, dotrzymując ta czynnością towarzystwa, zajadającej się od dłuższej chwili przepysznym wypiekiem, Venom.


End file.
